


Chemistry Campfires

by Kanexiken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, and lance is an idiot, in which Keith forgets his folder, klance, to be continued? maybe idk who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanexiken/pseuds/Kanexiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith returns to the Chemistry Lab to pick up his forgotten folder only to find his idiot lab partner Lance having a bit too much fun with an “experiment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemistry Campfires

     “Ah, fuck” Keith mumbled as he came to a halt, “I’ll catch you later Shiro, I left my folder in the lab.”

     “Do you really even need it?” Shiro asked.

     “Yeah my report for Calc class is in there. Catch you later okay?” He quickly turned around and sped walked back to the lab, he hoped the teacher hadn’t left and locked the door.

When Keith arrived at the lab, he found the lights in the room were still on. Hopeful, he twisted the door handle, and the door opened. He sighed a breath of relief and strolled to the door at the back of the classroom which led to the lab. As he peered through the window in the door, he noticed that someone else was still in the lab. Taking a closer look, Keith immediately realized who it was, and what they were doing.

     “Dude, why the fuck are you roasting marshmallows over the bunsen burner?” Keith asked casually. He would’ve been more surprised, even angry if it had been someone else, but he wasn’t even phased slightly to see his lab partner Lance fucking around in the lab again.

Yes, again. Keith has a habit of forgetting things in class, and on more than one occasion has found Lance still in the lab. The last time this happened, he stumbled in to Lance’s “cooking extravaganza,” where he found him warming up tomato soup on a hot plate. Lance has even offered to make him a grilled cheese when the soup was done being heated. Obviously, Keith declined.

     “I’m making s'mores, duh. Want one?” Lance replied nonchalantly.

Keith sighed, knowing he would regret it later, and nodded defeatedly. He prayed to God that no one had to use the lab later that night. He sat down next to Lance, placed his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. The idea of getting caught terrified him, but to be honest, he was really in the mood for a s’more.

     “Forget your folder again?” Lance questioned knowingly.

     “Yeah,” Keith sighed “I guess I do it often enough for you to notice huh?”

     “Well yeah,” Lance paused “Why do you think the lab is always unlocked after class? That’s why I’m always in here.”

Keith listened to Lance’s words without realizing what he had just said. Suddenly he came to understand what Lance had actually just casually mentioned.

     “Wait.. you’re telling me that _I’m_ the reason you are able to fuck around like this???” Keith wailed.

     “Yep.” Keith just sighed and accepted this as fact. He slowly relaxed his head on the table and let his arms stretch across the table. He felt his hand brush up against something soft and he peered to look at what it was. His cheeks began to flush when he saw that he had placed his hand right on top of Lance’s. Not wanting to make things awkward, he said nothing and instead drew the conversation elsewhere. He looked around the room, searching for something to discuss. His eyes landed on a pile of black lumps on the table.

     “What are those?” Keith pointed to the mystery cluster.

     “Oh those?” Lance laughed, “That’s the reject pile. Who wants to eat a burnt marshmallow?”

Keith was shocked at Lance’s comment. He didn’t take him as someone who would waste perfectly edible food, especially being best friends with Hunk and all. Keith hit Lance in the arm causing him to drop the roasted marshmallow directly onto their overlapping hands.

     “OW!” They both shrieked in harmony.

     “What the hell was that for dude??” Lance yelled. Keith could only laugh in response.

Lance was lost at how Keith could possibly be laughing at the moment, given they had both just been burnt by a marshmallow of all things.

     “Sorry. Just. Really. Funny” Keith managed to get out in between laughs. He finally opened his eyes, and wiped the tears from the corners to look at the damage of the incident. Lance didn’t look to be burnt badly, only slight redness appeared on the skin. Keith’s hand however, was sitting on top of his when the marshmallow fell, and was turning extremely red. The burn didn’t look severe, but it certainly hurt.

     “Dude, look at your hand!” Lance said worryingly, “We need to get the first aid kit!”

     “Honestly, It’s fine. I wasn’t even burnt that badly-” Keith was cut short by Lance’s finger being brought to his mouth.

     “Shut it, pretty boy. You need some neosporin and a band-aid.”

 _Neosporin? Aren’t you supposed to use that on cuts?_  Keith thought to himself while Lance scurried around the lab searching for the kit.

      _Wait. He called me pretty boy._

Keith’s cheeks started to flush, and his heart began to race. _He thinks I’m pretty?_ He thought, his mind remembering the pleasant brush of hands earlier. He had never thought of Lance in that sort of matter at all, but had Lance thought of Keith that way?

Keith recalled the first day they met, the first day of the Chemistry 152 class they shared. They had just transitioned from the lecture portion of class to the lab, and had walked into the back classroom. It was intimidating, not knowing where to sit, or who to sit by, as Keith knew no one in the class. He chose a random table towards the back that was unoccupied by anyone. Suddenly, a stranger sat down in the seat adjacent, and gave him a big smile. It was Lance.

Had Lance chose to sit by him for a reason? Has he thought Keith was pretty all along? Keith’s mind was running rampant at the thought of Lance thinking of him this way. But why would he care? He never thought of Lance that way, so why would it even matter. It’s not like he had a crush on the beautiful dark skinned boy with eyes that lit up every time they looked at you.

     Shit. Maybe he was kinda gay for Lance.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lance yanking his hand into his own.

  
     “I found it! It was in the cabinet over the sink. Now sit tight while Doctor Lance works his magic.”

Keith was surprised at how careful Lance was being, pouring water over the burnt area and quickly applying aloe to soothe the skin. Lance looked intently at his hand, making sure not to hurt Keith even slightly. It was kind of adorable. Lance would apologize profusely every time Keith would flinch; a complete personality change from the kid he knew. Keith found it adorable, his sudden confession to himself seeming to make sense.

Lance was really cute in that moment, Keith thought to himself. His eyebrows furrowed, only slightly visible from the light brown hair that covered them. He appeared to be biting his lip as he concentrated, and Keith found himself unable to look away. His lips were so pink, and looked so soft. Keith pondered what it would be like to kiss them.

      _Goddammit I am so gay,_  He thought.

Keith heard a small chuckle escape Lance’s mouth, and when he looked up to meet his eyes, he could sense a smirk being flashed just from the way his eyes crinkled into a smile.

     “There you go, all treated,” Lance expressed, “And good to know.”

Keith’s face went tomato red when he realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Lance met his gaze, flashed a wink, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

     “That’s not what I mean-” Keith was interrupted by Lance again.

     “Hey it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean I’m half gay! If you describe bisexuality that way.” Lance revealed.

     “Oh...um...okay” Keith replied awkwardly.

     “Listen, wait for me outside. I’m gonna clean up this mess, and lock up okay? I don’t think s’more is a good idea anymore.” Lance said.

Keith just nodded, got up, and headed outside. A few minutes later Lance strolled out of the lab, key in hand. He placed the key in his back pocket and approached Keith. Keith guessed the teacher must have left it out, and Lance snatched it.

     “I’ll see you tomorrow lab partner,” Lance leaned in close and whispered, “Oh, and if you need to rant to anyone about being gay, give me a call.”

Once again Keith was left red, unable to speak. Tender Lance was gone, and his normal personality returned. Lance turned to walk away, while Keith was left standing doe-eyed. He might just have to take Lance up on his offer. Keith turned to walk back to his dorm when he stopped dead in his tracks. His folder.

     “Lance! Come back!!” Keith hollered desperately. He needed to get his folder.

Lance turned around, and smirked, unbeknownst to Keith.

     “Taking me up on my offer already?”

This was going to be an interesting rest of the semester.


	2. Chemistry Campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend a late night studying for the midterm, but things don’t go just as planned.

     “Wow...I never knew this place even existed. How did you even find this place?” Lance questioned eagerly. He raced around the lower level of the library, dashing in and out   of the clear glass study rooms.  
     “Lance!” Keith yelled in a whisper. “Don’t run in the library you idiot. How did you not know this place existed? This is where all the tutoring places are, don’t you ever need tutoring?”  
     “Nah, I take mostly math and science classes so I don’t need it” Lance responded casually.  
Keith was perturbed. _How did he not need tutoring for math and science classes??_ Keith had always struggled with the hard sciences and they mostly involved math, which Keith was no good at. He spent almost every week in the tutoring center trying to pass Calculus, which he still didn’t know how he placed into. He figured he just had a good guessing day.

  
     “Explain.” He stated. Lance shot him a confused look.  
     “Explain what exactly?” Lance replied.  
     “How do you not need tutoring for math? I’m down here practically every week for Calculus!”  
     “Oh. I don’t know, I mean I’ve always just been good at math and science. It makes sense to me, and I really enjoy it. That is why I’m majoring in math after all” He laughed,        “You know, I can just tutor you if you want” He shot Keith his signature grin.  
Keith blushed slightly. He forgot how much he loved seeing Lance smile; he only got to see it every so often in class. He wished he could see Lance smile even more.  
     “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer sometime” Keith felt himself becoming flushed, “Anyway! We need to start studying for this midterm, I already know it’s gonna kick my ass.”

  
They settled into the “fishbowl” and laid out all of their supplies. The completely glass room was perfect for balancing out equations and long conversions. Keith pulled out all of his self made study guides, and compared them to the list of topics that would be covered on the midterm. He handed a pile of them to Lance.

  
     “Start highlighting anything that matches the midterm review sheet, and we can start reviewing that” Keith suggested.  
     “Did you make all of these by yourself?” Keith nodded, “Wow they’re so detailed, I would think you would have no trouble on the exams.”  
     “I just tend to forget things when I actually get to the exam” Keith laughed. Lance just nodded his head, understanding the sentiment.  
Keith reached to take a sip of his coffee; he knew he was gonna need some caffeine if he was to make it through the night. It was only 8pm, but he knew they’d be here until at least 2 am. As he reached for the cup, his hand found nothing.

  
     “SHIT” He exclaimed. His hands flew to his mouth, “Thank God no one is here.”  
     “What’s the matter?” Lance managed to say through laughs.  
     “We don’t have any coffee! I need caffeine!” Keith proclaimed, “I’ll text Shiro, maybe he’ll bring us some. He owes me anyway.” He pulled out his phone and sent a SOS message to Shiro.

  
Thankfully, Shiro responded quickly and offered to drop by with some coffee. Keith sank back into his seat and thanked the heavens for Shiro. He was so lucky to have an amazing best friend. He was also pretty lucky to be seated across from Lance, he thought. Lance’s skin glowed even in the dim lighting of the library, his hair fell perfectly onto his forehead and complimented his gorgeous eyes. Keith sighed loudly. He was so frustrated; he hated having crushes on boys. Everyone he had a crush on turned out to be straight, and Keith was all to sure that Lance would be the same way.

  
Fifteen minutes later, four of six study guides highlighted, Shiro finally showed up to the library with his promised favor. Keith jumped up in joy, and immediately grabbed the coffee and took a swig.

  
     “Not even a thank you?” Shiro raised his eyebrow, his eyes traveled to Lance. He walked over and placed the coffee on the table, “I swear he doesn’t even love me for me anymore, just for the things I bring him”  
     “Hey!” Keith exclaimed, “I brought you and Allura coffee last week, and for no good reason. I actually need this in order to pass my midterm. So bite me.” Lance was shocked to see Keith being so vocal; he was used to him a bit more reserved in class, but he definitely enjoyed it.  
     “Oh, and I thought you might need this” Shiro pulled a familiar red folder out of his backpack. Suddenly Lance burst into laughter, unable to control himself he fell onto the group. Keith snatched the folder from his hands and sat down in his seat like a five year old. His arms and legs were crossed, and his face was in a deep frown.

  
     “I hate you, and I hate YOU for laughing at this” He pointed at Lance and glared, but Lance wouldn't stop laughing. Keith started to crack a smile, and before he knew it all three of them were cracking up.

  
Shiro said goodbye to them and left the pair alone. Once they finished highlighting they began to discuss the various topics on the review sheet. After a couple hours it was time to take a well deserved break before moving on to calculations.

  
They sit and make small talk for a little, cracking jokes here and there. _There’s that cute smile again_ Keith thinks. Little does he know, the same thought is going through Lance’s head. Ever since that day a few weeks ago when they made smore’s together Lance couldn’t stop thinking about Keith. He’d always thought he was gorgeous, even from the first time he saw him in class. Keith had gotten there early to get a good seat since he liked being in the front. Then all of a sudden the door opened and Lance walked through. Lance was taken aback when he saw the glowing boy sitting in the front of class all by his lonesome. He was too pretty not to get to know, at least that’s what Lance thought. As time went on and they grew closer as friends, Lance could feel something growing in his heart. He was starting to like Keith. He took any opportunity to hang out with him, and offered himself up at any availability. If Keith needed something, Lance wanted to be the one to give it to him.

  
Now sitting here, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Keith’s smile was, and how he’d like to see it forever.

  
     “Should we move on to actual math then?” Lance asked. Keith sighed and reluctantly nodded. Lance read a problem out loud, and the two of them took opposite sides of the fishbowl to calculate it. Lance often finished before Keith and would come over to help him finish solving it.

     “Lance?” Keith called out, “I don’t understand this one will you explain it to me?”

  
Keith turned around waiting for Lance to come over. He noticed something small written next to the equation, _“Keith is so cute when he’s frustrated.”_ His eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster. Did Lance feel the same way he did? When Lance started to make his way over Keith quickly turned around, embarrassed by the red flush on his cheeks. As Lance started to explain the problem, he stepped closer to Keith making his cheeks grow redder from the heat emitting from his body.

  
     “Hey, you okay? Are you tired?” Lance asked troubled by the fact that Keith hadn’t even looked at him the entire time he was explaining the problem. Keith just looked up at him and said nothing.  
     “You think I’m cute when I’m frustrated?” was all he could manage to sat before his face grew completely tomato red. Lance’s eye widened and he took a step back.  
     “You weren’t supposed to see that” He replied.  
     “Then maybe don’t write it somewhere visible” Keith choked out. Lance managed a grin, and he stepped closer.  
     “Stop being so snarky all the time dammit” Lance added.

  
     “Make me” Keith responded. _Did I just say that?_ Lance stepped even closer and leaned into Keith. He could feel the heat radiating off the other’s body. As he drew closer Keith could feel Lance’s hot breath and a shiver raced down his spine. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this! I hope it didn't disappoint. Sorry for taking so long to write this, but stay tuned for more updates!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first piece of writing in a while, but I felt inspired to write so here this is. It’s not the best, but hopefully not the worst. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and I finished writing this before bed. I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to request anytime.  
> Tumblr: kanexiken.tumblr.com


End file.
